Kethin Lysmith
Kethin Lysmith "Keth" "A Templars true duty isn't just to protect the world from the mage, but to also protect the mage from the world." Origin Story Kethin Lysmith was originally born originally in a small village west of Rivain. Son of a pair of farmers, he grew robust and strong early, always eager to help. After being caught in a conflict between Tevinten forces and a Tal Vashoth raid, the family fled South. On their journey they faced endless discrimination everywhere they tried to settle. And then the Blight happened. Losing his grandparents to starvation rather than violence, Keth and his parents managed to make their way past Stark Haven and finally to Ostwick, where they joined the immigrants coming in from Fereldan. Then, after a year of being in refugee limbo, they claimed an unused patch of land on the Vilmark Mountain range. Life was hard, but they endured, living on the land. Eager to give him a life away from the field, his mother insisted on sending Keth to Ostwick to join the Templar Order there. Thanks to Keth's physical prowess, training and initiation was easier for him than most, though he struggled with the Chantry's teachings. A romanitic at heart, Keth questioned too much and was always curious. Despite this obvious failing, his fortitude and willpower made it possible for him to continue. His moment of glory came when he stood alone on guard duty when the Circle Tower was attacked by Carta Dwarves seemingly desperate to steal Lyrium from the Circle stores. Taking a pair of mages hostage for future blackmail, Keth was quick to act, rescuing the hostages and slaying the Dwarves before they could escape. Despite his injuries, he insisted on completing his watch, then he allowed himself the luxury of collapsing into a heap. Keth was awarded the title of Knight of the Gate, a reward given to only the most dedicated of Templar. Though this meant any future of mage hunts and patrols outside of Ostwick was out of the question, Keth did not mind. He had fallen in love. He and one of the mages he had rescued, Janiss, had become close. Though never overstepping his duties, they enjoyed a loving relationship. Even in spite of this his reputation remained untarnished, seemingly becoming a big brother to many new recruits and the unapproved role model what a Templar should be. Then, as the Mage/Templar war began, the tensions rose in Ostwick. When the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander were summoned to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Janiss begged Keth to take her to safety. At first he said no, but when Knight Captain Skyfist spoke openly of his desire for the Rite of Anulment, nothing short of the execution of every mage in the tower, he agreed. On the roads of Villmark, things went well. Though Keth's betrayel of his Oaths ate at his calm. Then, as news past of the explosion of the Temple of Sacred Ashes reached their part of Thedas, Janiss changed. She became paranoid, aggresive and irritable. Eventually, she accused Keth of taking her to be become tranquil. Reacting part in training, part in shock at her sudden changed demeanor, Keth slew her. Then sat by her dead form for several days. Eventually he was met by the Kestrels. And Valeth. Physical Description Keth is a well built human male, broad and wide of jaw. His tanned skin shows an early life of labouring in the sun. He has longish brown hair, though seems unable to grow facial hair. His body is covered in several scars from Dwarvish crossbows. Though he prefers the safety of plate mail, he has taken to wearing an unadorned version of Templar armour, forgoing a helmet as he likes to be able to see his surroundings. Personality Keth Combat Style Keth Character Development (Spoilers!) Keth